


Amor de plata

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Genderswap, KagomeMale, One Shot, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Semi AU, SesshomaruFem, SesshomaruFemxKagomeMale, sesshome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Quién no es de este mundo. El hechizo que lanza sobre un corazón puro. El desconocido nuevo sentimiento, de valor incalculable pero con la añoranza de saber su significado.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 3





	Amor de plata

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Supongamos que básicamente, estoy muy metida en eso de hacer Gender Bender de algunas de mis parejas favoritas, por tanto… ¡Sesshome GenderBender!**

**Recomendación musical: Inuyasha Soundtrack | Inuyasha OST | Nhạc Không Lời**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su belleza justificada en más que historias fantásticas, cuentos creados por las afectuosas madres que anhelan dar esperanza con agradables sueños a sus pequeños, cubriendo sus mentes de imaginación, criaturas de tamaños y habilidades impresionantes, para que de esta forma nunca pierdan el ímpetu, ni decaigan a las adversidades.

Por supuesto, se ha desviado, pero, no es su culpa. No puede evitarlo.

Traga con dificultad, creyendo que la saliva refrescara un poco su garganta, a pocos metros está el rio de agua cristalina, con sus aguas planeaba llenar un par de cuencos y beber, cuando su sed se calmara, tomaría un poco más en uno de los recipientes de barro y llevaría hasta su improvisado campamento para continuar con su tarea de reunir las hierbas medicinales para continuar con sus entrenamientos en asesoría del anciano sacerdote Kaede.

Dicha tarea, enfrentaba dificultades a las cuales no estaba muy seguro de explicarse, creciendo un sonrojo por sus perladas mejillas, apretando los puños, encajando las uñas cortas en su carne, se avergonzaba de su actuar, pero no había forma de que se arrepintiera.

Era testigo de la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos tuvieran la dicha de presenciar, sus cabellos platinados desprendiendo la misma luz de una luna llena en un cielo oscuro sin nubes, una piel de porcelana que ni la más mínima suciedad se atrevería a cubrirla, un suave maquillaje que solo se encargaba de remarcar algunos de sus rasgos, ojos del dorado de los pétalos de un girasol. Un kimono blanco con patrones florales en rojo, cubierto por una fuerte – pesada – armadura con un par de picos en ciertas zonas de su pecho y hombros, acompañada por una piel blanca esponjosa, sus pies con zapatos negros de un tacón bajo sin una sola gota del líquido que tanto requería – y había olvidado ya –.

La hermosa – enigmática – mujer, acariciaba con una de sus manos – con garras de tono verdoso – a una criatura de dos cabezas, una de las cuales se inclinaba a beber de las aguas y la otra, ¿ronroneaba?, ¿gruñía?, no podía identificar el sonido exacto, pero por su gorgoteo, disfrutaba del trato afectuoso.

Lo admitía – al menos para él – pasar el resto del día solo admirándola, desde atrás de los arbustos, sin acercársele, preguntar su nombre o iniciar alguna conversación casual. Porque, por mucho que sintiera algo por ella desde el momento que la vio, reconoció su naturaleza, una que le indicaba cuan peligrosa podía ser, si reaccionaba a su presencia.

Una belleza que solo puede ser descrita en un libro de cuentos es igual al encanto arrojado sobre los humanos por un yokai.

Su youki la delataba, no solo una yokai, una poderosa, que si bien podía pensar que aún no le detectaba, ella había optado por permitirle vivir, estaba cansada de lidiar con absurdos humanos, cazadores o bien, demonios parásitos poseyendo cuerpos solo para engendrar a su prole. Solo por esa ocasión, permitiría que su inútil vida se alargara, por un día más.

Y cuando la tarde comenzaba a transformarse para un anochecer, la segunda cabeza de la extraña bestia termino su ingesta de líquido, permitiendo a su dueña subir a su lomo, alzándose en vuelo como un caballo a galope, la criatura de dos cabezas quedo suspendida en el aire con la mujer yokai montándole. Alzando su mano izquierda, la manga de sus ropas se deslizo, mostrando que en la blanca piel se tatuaban marcas de una tonalidad rojiza en un patrón desigual, le recordaba al rastro que un animal deja grabado en sus presas o para encontrar su nido.

Las uñas de puntas verde claro brillaron, como una estrella resplandeciente del anochecer, tan cautivado estaba – nuevamente – que faltaron pocos centímetros para que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuello, había conseguido saltar a su lado izquierdo, chocando contra el tronco de un viejo árbol, notando como sus cuencos de barro se rompían y una parte de tierra y hojas secas iniciaba un proceso de putrefacción. Con el corazón latiéndole – ahora no por atracción – alzo su vista al cielo, encontrándose con que los ojos brillantes como girasoles, estaban extintos de luz, solo, oscuridad, desprecio y una clara advertencia sin palabras.

Ella no necesitaba dirigirle una explicación, sus acciones se encargaban de ello. Desprecio por la vida humana, con una clara advertencia.

En su próxima reunión, no sería tan condescendiente y su látigo de veneno no perdería de vista su objetivo.

Alzándose en vuelo, encima de su criatura de dos cabezas, la yokai de platinada cabellera se desvaneció hasta donde el ojo humano del aprendiza a sacerdote pudo alcanzar a distinguirla.

Controlando su respiración, paso la mano por sus cabellos negros, alzando el flequillo que cubría parte de sus ojos azules. Todo el tiempo, ella lo supo, le dio el permiso de observarla, compartir terreno, hasta que él decidiera alejarse por voluntad, concluyendo al usar una directa y clara amenaza.

Rio, una risa broto de sus labios, cubriendo con ambas manos la mitad de su rostro. Todo el cuerpo temblaba en miedo, pero no podía engañar a la emoción burbujeante dentro de él, a los sentimientos de atracción que se convertían en curiosidad y anhelo por volver a verla.

La esperanza de escuchar su voz y con ello su nombre.

Sacudiendo sus ropas, fue a recuperar los trozos de sus cuencos para el agua, correría a la aldea por unos nuevos, se llevaría el regaño de su vida con Kaede, dándole exactamente lo mismo.

Observando por encima de su hombro, eligió un punto del cielo sin nubes – que intento reconocer como el tomado por la mujer de platinados cabellos – respiro profundo y grito: Kagome; tan fuerte hasta que el ultimo respiro fue exhalado.

Satisfecho de su logro, corrió de regreso a la aldea, añorando su reencuentro con la demonio de plata.

El amor y la esperanza, podían ser tan misteriosos y en ocasiones acompañarse uno del otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Sus opiniones siempre son importantes. Dejen fav, follow y un precioso relleno para el recuadro en blanco al finalizar la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos en otra creación más!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
